At present the Clerk of each racecourse determines the ‘going’. They will use their own experience and knowledge to classify the ‘going’ relating to their own observations of soil behaviour when moved with a wooden stick. This has the possibility of inconsistency across. racecourses due to differing approaches used by the Course Clerks.